A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Scathachrox
Summary: Nicholas, Perenelle and Scathach are looking for the Gem of the Humani, and Perenelle decides to get some help from He is just a normal Next Generation Elder, but Scathach remembers him for all the best and worst Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Slam!_

Scathach landed another kick onto the battered punching bag the chain connecting the bag to the ceiling rattled. She swung round to plant another kick when she heard a knock on the front door. She stopped immediately and headed for the door. _Who could it be at 5am? _Upon opening the front door, she saw the familiar pale faces of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Scathach smiled a bit and greeted them,

"What trouble are you in this time?"

Nicholas smirked, "do we need to be in trouble to want to visit a good friend?"

"Spill" Scathach remarked cheekily.

"Okay, fine, we may be in a _little_ bit of trouble. We sort of, ah, upset the great elder, Gorgiious, and he is willing to forgive us only if we find the Gem of the Humani. We were wondering if you'd-"

"Come along with you and help find it in the Fireyious Caves?" Scatty smiled, "sure"

Perenelle smiled and added "We also invited someone who we heard might be of some help"

"Who?"

"You'll see"

"When do we leave?"

"Now"

And they did.

The trio made their way to a train station where they stopped.

"We just need to make a house call" Perenelle said, referring to collecting the fourth member. They caught the train to Northumberland, where they made their way to a small street called Westcork.

Perenelle lead them to a small house with an unkempt garden. They knocked on the door, and a tall, slightly masculine young-looking man answered. He had messy, brown hair with the ends turning an unnatural orange. He had deep blue eyes and a thin line of stubble lining his cheekbones. He looked as if he had just woken up, and was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. His eyes became suddenly alert as he saw the three. He stared at Scathach, and, a split second after, he was pinned against the wall, Scathach's green eyes locking with his. Nicholas and Perenelle stared in surprise, but it seemed as though the other two were the only ones in the room. Finally, Scathach spoke.

"Why?" She looked furious, and hurt, Nicholas observed.

"Why what? I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific"

"Why didn't you come back for me?!"

"It's complicated"

"We have all day"

"You cut your hair. It was beautiful long"

"Shut up. I have a knife"

"Yes, and I know just about every trick in your book" He smiled, like he was flirting.

Perenelle sighed, "Well, I'm guessing you two know each other" They ignored her and continued the conversation.

"Now, why?!"

"Maybe, if you unpin me from this wall, let me get properly introduced with the others, and allow for me to get a beer, I could tell you"

"No. I have waited two THOUSAND years for this. Tell me now."

"Fine. I was making my way to your cell in the shadowrealm when I realised, if we escaped, what would we do? You wouldn't have legally been an adult until you turned 20, and I _was _20. You were _17_. Still a child. You had just left your parents. They disowned you, leaving you with nothing. You relied on me but I was the wrong person. I was not leading you in the right direction. If I helped you escape, we would just continue with our lives. No, actually they weren't lives. They were hell. We were on the run. We stole. We had no home. All you wanted was a home that would actually welcome you. And I couldn't give you one. So I left"

"I wanted a home _with_ you" Scathach whispered, though it could be heard by all.

"You would have lived out your sentence; it was only a few centuries. In Hekate's shadowrealm prison, you would be safe, unharmed, and, when you got out; you would be able to start life again. To forget me. To grow up"

"I don't care anymore"

"Then why are you crying?" He asked softly, kindly. During his talking, Scathach had slowly unlocked her grip on him and, unbeknownst to her, tears had begun to make their way down her face. She backed away from him and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that went well" Everett sighed, as he sat down on a cream-coloured couch, inviting Nicholas and Perenelle to do so also. He started fiddling with a brown and green woven band around his wrist.

"I see you know her" Nicholas asked.

"Knew her"

"If you don't mind me asking, where from?" Perenelle asked cautiously.

"Well, you see, when we were young, we were, ah, _together_. I was 20 and Scatty was just 17. We were on the run from Hekate. We had no money, no home, nothing. So we decided to steal a gem we found from her.

"We didn't know this, but it was the Gem of the Humani. We just thought it was some random gem, and that we would sell it. We were going to start anew with the money. Unfortunately, it turned out that Hekate really loved that gem. She sent her Torc Alta after us. Then Scathach had a plan.

"She would surrender to the Torc Alta and, as she knew, would be sent to her shadowrealm prison. Then I would come and rescue her from the prison. You see, Hekate never checked on her prisoners, she thought that the jail was unescapable. That would leave us free and innocent. It was brilliant, but I didn't like the plan, Scatty could get hurt, but Scathach was certain that it would work. And it would've. I had made it into the shadowrealm, and was on my way to rescue her. We had agreed that I would come at midnight, and I could see her waiting for me. Then I stopped. Scathach had faith in me, she relied on me. But I couldn't give her the life she deserved. Did you know that her family despised her? That they ignored her? That they hurt her? They told her that she was nothing and that no one would ever love her. But I did. And I was determined not to hurt her like everyone else did. If we stayed together, then she would become like me. A fugitive. If I left, then she would hopefully forget me, and get back onto the right track. So I didn't save her"

Perenelle and Nicholas were silent. Finally, Perenelle spoke, "You do realise, that by leaving her, you would have hurt her more than anybody else? She would have opened up to you, let you in. But then you left her. I understand what you were trying to do, but it wouldn't have worked"

"When are we leaving?" The three turned in surprise to see Scathach leaning in the doorway, her face a mask.

"Whenever Everett's ready." With that, Scathach turned out of the room. Everett wondered how much she had heard. She had always been silent when she wanted to be, so she might have heard everything. He saw Perenelle stand up and follow her out of the room. Everett then left to pack, leaving Nicholas alone in the room, to ponder over the recent events.

Perenelle left the living room and walked down the hall, checking each room until she walked out of the front door and found Scathach in the front yard, completely demolishing an old oak tree with her twin swords. Her face was emotionless as she lashed out at the tree again. She ignored Perenelle. Perenelle held her arm, stopping her from hitting the tree again. Scathach looked down, avoiding eye contact with Perenelle, who eventually spoke,

"Look, Scatty. I know that this is-"

"I'm fine" Scathach interrupted, emotion unchanging.

"No, you're not," She said forcefully, as she sat down on the grass, pulling Scatty down to. "And I want you to know that you don't have to come, if you don't want to"

Scatty's lip quavered. "Yes, I do, you see, I know where the gem is. Hekate took me when she hid it. She needed the blood of a Next Generation to open the entry. Now only my blood can open it again"

"Then let's do this"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We need to reach London before sundown" Perenelle announced. London was where the leygate to Hekate's shadowrealm was. They had agreed to stay the night there before entering the shadowrealm. They were in Perenelle's small car. It was the only car available, and it didn't work. Everyone had had to use most of their auras to even start it, so everyone was tired. Nicholas was in the passenger seat next to her, while Scathach and Everett were in the back seat. Scatty was staring out the window, ignoring the fact that Everett was staring at her. He slowly reached out and held her wrist, focusing on the wristband that matched his.

"You kept it"

Scathach pulled away her wrist and sighed heavily, asking, "Are we there yet?"

"Another ten minutes. That is the fourth time you've asked that" Nicholas answered.

"She never was patient. One time, we were on our way to Berlin and she started to complain about how long it was taking five minutes into the trip- ouch!" Scathach had stomped on his foot. Hard.

"Shut. Up."

"Fine"

Nicholas sighed in relief, "Finally! We are here. I didn't think I could stand any more of your arguing!"

They all piled out of the car and entered a small hotel. Nicholas stood up to the counter.

"We would like to rent out a room for the night. One double, two singles"

"Sorry sir, the only room available has two doubles,"

"That'll be fine"

Scathach had a look of horror on her face, and Everett looked very uncomfortable. As the key was handed to them, they began walking away.

"I wasn't going to sleep anyway" Scathach sighed grumpily.

It was ten at night and Perenelle and Nicholas had gone to bed. Scathach and Everett had been told (though ordered is a better fitting word) to get some sleep. Everett had agreed, but Scathach had refused.

"Come on, we're all exhausted from firing up that car. You need some rest" Said Everett, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am not tired-" Her sentence was interrupted with a long yawn "_fine_"

They constructed a wall of pillows down the middle of the bed, and hastily got in. The atmosphere was a very awkward one.

"So….. What's been happening lately?" Everett asked cautiously.

"Really?"

"I'm just trying to start a conversation here! Look, I know that you're mad at me. Furious, even. I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon, but we have got to put aside old feuds and work together for now. How about a game of 20 questions?"

"Fine"

"Why did you keep that wristband I gave you? No lying"

"Well, I… I don't know. I guess it was a reminder that, I don't know, that you might come looking for me someday"

"Oh," Everett felt as if another bucketful of guilt had been toppled over his head once more.

"My turn. Did you ever consider coming back for me later on?"

"Yes, every day. On more than one occasion, I even entered the shadowrealm and almost made it to you, but every time I realised that I shouldn't"

"Uh-huh. Your turn"

"Did you miss me? Up until yesterday, I mean"

"Yes. Every day. I mean, I was angry at you. Furious. But I always missed you."

Scathach took a deep breath before asking her question.

"Did you love me?"

Everett rolled over onto his side, and slowly pulled apart the pillow wall, so that they made eye contact.

"Yes"

Scathach looked away and whispered

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

And they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scathach. Scathach. _Scathach!_" Everett whispered, leaning over the slight, sleeping figure of Scathach. The pillow wall had been pushed over during the night, and the two of them had fallen asleep. Scathach was curled up in a ball on her side of the bed, facing him. Her eyes slowly opened, saw his face and slid shut again in annoyance.

"What?"

"We've got to leave in ten minutes"

"What?!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, hurry."

"The shadowrealm is half and hour's walk from here" Nicholas stated as they made their way down the street. The four of them had left at 5am.

"Then what?" Everett asked.

"Then we follow Scathach's directions to the cave, find the gem, return it to Gorgiious and go home without upsetting Hekate _or_ the Torc Alta" Perenelle answered.

"Wait, how does Scathach know where the caves are?"

"Hekate took me along to the caves when she hid it. She needed Next Generation blood to open the entrance"

"Right"

Twenty minutes later, they had reached a bridge.

"Leygates make me feel sick" Scatty muttered as the four of them walked through the wall. When they came out the other side, their surroundings changed from a dirty sidewalk to a red rock cliff. The sky was red and purple and there was red dust everywhere. Scatty's world spin around her as she felt a wave of nausea fall over her. She stumbled and tripped, leaning over the drop. She was about to fall over the edge when she felt strong arms take hold of her waist and pull her back. She held onto their torso for dear life as she was pulled up and over the fall. Even when she felt the ground beneath her knees, she didn't let go until she had stopped shaking. She eventually opened her eyes and looked up to see Everett's blue eyes wide with worry.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yep"

As he pulled her to her feet, she took in her surroundings. It looked exactly the same as it had the last time she had been there. She turned back to the group and shivered. She didn't like being back here.

"Let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

They had been walking for half of the day when they were attacked by the Torc Alta.

"I had been hoping to stay undetected for a bit longer" Nicholas groaned.

"It's Everett. They can smell his aura" Scathach stated. Earlier, Everett had used his aura to spark a fire.

The Torc Alta stalked closer. Scatty pulled out her nun chucks, Everett drew his sword and Perenelle and Nicholas sparked their auras to life. They split the creatures into four groups, one for each of them. After a while, the Torc Alta seemed to realise their tactic, so they all aimed for one person.

Everett.

Perenelle and Nicholas soon reached the limit that they could use their auras until. Everett became overwhelmed by the amount of monsters attacking him. He lost his sword to one, and one of their claws had scratched his favoured arm.

He was outnumbered.

Scathach killed the last of her group, and then glanced over at Everett. After seeing the trouble he was in, she started to run to him, to help. But Nicholas grabbed her arm and said,

"No, there are too many for only two"

"I am the Warrior"

"I know, but there are hundreds of them"

"I've had worse"

"This is the oldest and most skilled species of warrior"

"I can't leave him" And with that, Scathach pulled herself out of Nicholas' hold and sprinted over to Everett.

"Leave, Scatty!" He commanded, "It's too late for me to get out, but I can help you get out"

"Nope" Scathach answered, lashing out at another creature.

"Please" He was pleading. Scathach was about to answer when a huge Torc Alta jumped at Everett. Before it could touch a hair on his head, Scathach jumped in front of him, pushing Everett out of the way. The Torc Alta pinned Scathach to the ground.

The creature dug its claws into Scatty's arms. She cried out in pain as it lifted one claw and stabbed it into her neck. She slowly felt consciousness leave her body, and just before she closed her eyes, she smelt a wave of ginger wash over the field.

Everett sparked up his orange aura and sent it bursting towards the Torc Alta. It was thrown back onto the floor, unconscious. Everett ran towards Scathach's unmoving body and placed his hand on her neck to try to stop the bleeding. His aura poured into the wound, almost completely healing it. Nicholas and Perenelle came running over and knelt down to examine the wound.

"It's not fatal, but she's lost a lot of blood. She shouldn't be walking for the next day" Nicholas muttered.

"We've got to get out of here before they send more" Perenelle announced.

"She did it for me" Everett muttered absent-mindedly.

"And now we've got to get her away"

They walked for three hours and found a small cave at sundown. They didn't dare start a fire in fear of alerting someone of their location. Nicholas and Perenelle rested, while Everett stayed lookout. Scathach finally woke. She groaned as she sat up

"How are you feeling?" Everett asked, concerned.

"I've been better" Scatty smiled.

"You didn't have to do it. You could've let me handle it."

"You would have died. I'm pretty sure that's not what I'd call 'handling it'"

"Well, thanks. A lot"

"Don't mention it" Scathach flinched as she unbandaged her arm to inspect her cuts.

"Perenelle was really worried. She didn't want anything like that to happen again, so she called in some reinforcements. Some people called Joan and Saint-Germain"

Scathach grinned, "Of course,"

"They were 'sposed to have pulled a few strings with someone-or-other, so they'll be coming strait here in the morning. You've got to get some rest; you've lost a lot of blood. G'night"

**So here it is. I hope you like it. I've been planning on adding Joan and Saint-Germain in for some time now. Please review! I may not be posting a new chapter for a couple days, just warning you. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Joan!" Scatty squealed in delight. It was late morning. Scathach had spent the whole morning trying to get back on her feet. Every time she stood, she felt light headed and unco ordinated. She could now spend only a few minutes standing at once. She leapt up when she saw Joan and Saint-Germain pop into the cave from out of nowhere. The two friends hugged each other. Now was the awkward part,

"Joan, Saint-Germain, this is Everett. He is my…. Well, we were… I mean… Everett will explain" She smirked at Everett's surprised expression.

"Well….. We are…were…close friends" He said cautiously.

"Yes!" Scatty smiled.

The six immortals set out towards the caves. They were about a day's walk away. Every few minutes, Scathach would lean onto Everett's shoulder for a bit of balance. This happened so often that Everett had taken up a permanent position next to her. Every time that she gave into his strength, he would hold her steady until she felt strong enough to carry on. He never complained or showed any annoyance.

They finally reached the caves at about midnight, so they decided to rest for the night before entering. This would give their auras time to replenish. While the others were collecting firewood, Scathach and Joan sat on a log.

"So, what's Everett like?" Joan asked. Scatty sighed and cautiously answered,

"He's fine"

"Close friends, eh?" Joan smirked.

"Yes. Nothing more, before you get any ideas" Joan laughed at this. "What?"

"I've seen how he looks at you; it's how Francis looks at me. Like he'll protect you forever. No matter what" Scathach smiled. Joan carefully undid the bandaging on Scathach's arm.

"Jumping in front of that Torc Alta was probably the single stupidest idea you've ever had" She softly rubbed her finger over the wound, and then wrapped a fresh bandage over it.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've done something stupider somewhere down the track" Scathach laughed

Everett and the others joined the group, satisfied with the firewood. Nicholas then started the fire.

"We'll leave at dawn" Perenelle announced, "So we all need to get some sleep" And with that, everyone sunk to the floor and rested.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to make the next one longer! **** Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Rise and Shine!" Nicholas muttered as he woke up everyone else. It was the day that they would journey into the caves to find the Gem of the Humani. He poked, shook, and then eventually lightly kicked Everett to finally wake him.

"What?" Everett grumbled, annoyed.

"We're leaving. Now" Scathach muttered

"NOW!?" Everett asked.

"YES!" Scathach laughed.

"But it's only dawn"

"You're lucky we gave you a sleep in" Perenelle said.

They walked for a few minutes to get to the caves. Nicholas drew out a silver dagger.

"Scatty, I just need a little of your blood to open the entrance" He said, and when she nodded, he held her hand out firmly and slid the dagger across her palm.

"Sorry" He apologised as he scraped up some of the blood and rubbed it over the rock on the entrance, "Let's go"

They walked through the cave for about five minutes before they came to a fork in the pathway. One path continued on, while the other grew slimmer and slimmer.

"There is a sword at the end of the smaller tunnel," Scathach stated, "It is the only one that can break the bonds of the Gem"

Joan said, "Scatty and I are smallest, we will be able to squeeze through. We can get it, while you guys wait here"

"You don't have to," A worried Saint-Germain grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be fine" Joan smiled.

"If you're sure"

Scathach made to squeeze through when Everett called, "Be careful"

Scathach laughed, "Since when have I ever been careful?"

And with that, she came out the other side, followed by Joan.

"It's just around the corner"

They turned the corner and found a sword being guarded by three Torc Alta. They did not look happy. Joan drew her sword, and Scatty brought out her nunchuks.

"You will not get this sword, pitiful humani and Next Generat-"

It did not get to finish its sentence, as Scathach and Joan had defeated the three of them.

"Easy Peasy" Scatty smiled as she grabbed the golden sword and slipped back to the group with Joan.

"Got it?" Everett asked, looking slightly relieved when he saw them return.

"Did you ever doubt us?" Scathach smirked.

"Not for a second"

The group climbed a small gorge and made it to a small chamber. Inside it was a jade table, with the copper-coloured gem chained down to it. As the golden sword in Scathach's hand grew closer to the gem, the chains glowed.

"Let's get this over and done with" Scatty muttered, but before anyone could take one step closer, Hekate appeared out of nowhere, blocking the way.

She laughed,

"Surprise, surprise"

The next chapter will be the last, so it may not be ready for a couple days! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IT IS! The last chapter! I hope it's good.**

"_Surprise, surprise"_

Scathach grabbed the golden sword from the floor, where it had dropped, and lunged for the gem. She almost made contact with the gem when Hekate used her aura to encase Scathach in it. As an aura-bound Scathach fell to the floor, she grabbed the Next Generation by the neck and brought her to eye level.

"You never learn from your mistakes, do you?" Hekate sneered, "You should have steered clear of me. I can hurt you. I trapped you for centuries. You placed your faith in something, and it failed you"

"And you never learn from yours" Scathach said enigmatically.

"And what mistakes would they be?" Hekate asked, cockily.

"You underestimated me. I got out. I almost destroyed this shadowrealm. _You _should have steered clear of _me_" Joan suddenly realised what Scathach was doing. Stalling for time. She saw Scathach use sign language.

_Your aura_

Joan gasped. If she were to use her aura, she would surely hurt Scathach as well as Hekate. Then she looked into Scatty's eyes. She was pleading her to use her aura. Joan shook her head slightly. Then she read the next phrase of Scatty's sign language.

_Please_

Joan gave a small nod. .Relief washed over Scatty's face, as she sparked up her aura silently, and sent a ball of silver light right at Hekate.

Everett, who had been watching the two women communicate, knew what to do. As Joan sparked up her aura, he prepared for a run. When the ball was released, he sprinted over to Scathach, and pulled her out of the way, right at the time that the ball hit Hekate.

Hekate was knocked off her feet and against the wall of the cave.

"How dare you!" Hekate was furious and leapt at Joan, but Saint-Germain and Joan simultaneously sent a wave of their auras at her. This was enough time for Nicholas to grab the golden sword from Hekate's hand. Hekate stood between the group and the gem.

Everett gave Scathach a knowing look, then tackled Hekate to the ground. She used her aura the overload his. This gave Scathach the time to grab the sword from Nicholas and to confront Hekate. Hekate created a sword from her aura.

"I hope you know how to use a sword" Scatty taunted.

"I have held a sword in my hand since I was six years old"

"Yes, but six against one hardly seems fair"

"Oh no. There is only the two of us" And with that, Hekate created an impenetrable glass wall, between Scathach and the rest of the group. They were alone together.

"This is so they can see and hear me kill you" Hekate gloated, "I hope it'll be dramatic"

"I'll be sure to die very convincingly" Scathach sarcastically commented. She parried the sword. Hekate blocked and lunged at her. The two of them fought for a while, and then the two broke apart. Hekate threw the sword from Scatty's hand to behind the glass wall, with the rest of the group.

"I am undefeatable"

"Then it will be very grand when I defeat you" Scathach commented.

"You could never defeat me. You are a Next Generation. You are the left overs. You are not even an Elder"

She saw Scathach waver a bit, so she continued. She knew that Scathach would easily defeat her in a battle of brawn, so she would just have to mentally weaken her.

"You can't fight, you can't configure your aura, you can't even be loved" Hekate knew that she had hit a vain with that last comment, so she expanded on it, "Your Father despised you. So did your Mother and Brother. You were a disappointment and a reject. Your father's exact words were, _"You are nothing. Especially not a daughter of mine,"_ Were they not?"

Scatty remained silent.

"He couldn't wait to get rid of you. It's true" She continued, "If your own family couldn't love you, who can? You are just a monster" Hekate laughed.

Scathach was about to give up. Hekate was right. She was unlovable, and a monster. Her only skill was fighting. A few wrinkles had suddenly appeared on Hekate's face. She looked slightly paler than usual. Suddenly, Scathach realised something. Hekate had aged within the day. The change, of course! She just needed to stall for a few more minutes, and then she would be too old to fight her.

"You're right" Scathach said.

Hekate was taken aback, "What?"

"I said, you're right. I'm not an Elder. I am a Next Generation. I am not good enough for even my own father. How could anyone ever love me?"

"No!" Everett called from behind the wall, "It's not true! I do!"

Scathach's confidence swelled, "And I never learn from my mistakes"

Hekate looked at Scathach, confused. She was ageing rapidly.

"But the thing is, maybe they weren't mistakes. I DID place my faith in someone, but maybe they didn't fail me. Maybe it's not too late for them"

Everett took the hint.

At the same time, Scathach tripped up Hekate's old body, and Everett threw the golden sword towards Scatty. When Hekate fell, the glass wall was destroyed, clearing the way for the sword to reach Scatty's hand. Scathach ran for the Gem, where she leapt into the air, raised the golden sword, and brought it down on top of the chains.

The chains disintegrated and Scathach grabbed the Gem of the Humani.

"Let's get out of here" Scathach yelled, as she saw Hekate remain consciousness.

The immortals sprinted for the cave exit. When they got out, Nicholas grabbed Scathach's arm and wiped up the remaining blood from one of her wounds. He then rubbed it across the same rock, and the exit closed. They all listened to hear the enraged screams of Hekate.

"That should hold her for about a day" Scathach leant against the rock, feeling exhausted.

Everett slowly walked up to her and inspected a huge scratch across her cheek, rubbing his finger down it, "It wasn't too late" He whispered.

"Never"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"


End file.
